southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Tenorman
Scott Walker Tenorman is the 8th-grade head Ginger rival and half-brother of Eric Cartman. He makes his first appearance in "Scott Tenorman Must Die". History In his first appearance during "Scott Tenorman Must Die", Scott is established quickly as a manipulative high school freshman who unwisely chooses Cartman as his target, and ends up paying a heavy price. When he first encountered Cartman, Scott tricked him by selling him his pubic hair for ten dollars, claiming that this meant Cartman had reached maturity. There was no financial motive for this, as Scott himself explains that his parents give him a hefty allowance. Instead Scott was just being cruel to a fourth-grader for the sake of it. Cartman soon learned he had been tricked, and resolved to get his money back at all costs. However Scott cheated him out of an additional $6.12, culminating in Scott making Cartman beg for his money back, then burning it in front of him. After more basic revenge plans failed, and after being further humiliated by Scott with the public display of a video of Cartman begging for his money back by oinking like a pig, Cartman finally had had enough. He devised an elaborate plan to have Scott's parents killed, then he ground the corpses into a chili, and fed them to an unaware Scott, who is traumatized. At that time, Scott gets mocked by his favorite band, Radiohead, for being a "crybaby," unaware that they don't know that he's crying over his parents' demise. He is now guilty of cannibalism, but he doesn't seem to fret over that. He only cares about the fact that his parents are gone. In the episode "The Death of Eric Cartman" he is seen crying over his parents' graves as Cartman and Butters placed a gift basket next to him as an apology. He is also mentioned when Butters and Cartman were writing a list of the bad things Cartman, as done before his "death" and Cartman later briefly, tells the story to Bart Simpson in "Cartoon Wars". In Episode 201, Scott Tenorman makes a return as the leader of the revived Ginger Separatist Movement. Mentally deranged and now with more visible braces, he apparently spent time in a mental asylum. During his stay in a mental institution, he did research on Cartman and was planned to torment Cartman with the identity of his real father. But instead the shock was too great for Scott, so he developed a plan to force the town to present Cartman's real father to him. Apparently a Denver Bronco (right tackle) had an affair with Liane Cartman and produced an illegitimate child. The whole town covered it up because "the Broncos were having a good year and couldn't afford any distractions." Scott Tenorman's father, Jack Tenorman was a Denver Bronco and was the only one who lived in South Park, thus Jack Tenorman was Cartman's biological father, which made Scott Tenorman Cartman's half brother! In the words of Scott, "You killed your own father, and you fed him to your half brother!" Cartman is horrified, and then to top it off, Scott then shoved Cartman into the same bowl of tainted chili that Scott ate back then, but a moment before Cartman eats it, the Super Best Friends bust in battling a group of celebrities and the gingers. Not yet done with his insane schemes, Scott Tenorman escapes using a jet pack, with Jesus saying "Who's the creepy ginger kid?" Scott's plan succeeded in hurting Cartman for murdering his parents, but not in the manner that he had hoped. Cartman did not seem to regret killing their father but rather loathed the idea that he is in fact, half-ginger. However, Cartman managed to find a little bit of solace in the fact that Mitch Conner reminded him he was part Bronco as well. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Cartman/Tenorman Family Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists